luniafandomcom-20200222-history
Chat
Chat commands List of emotions: image:emoticons.gif add '/' on the beginning of the text For example: /hi /yes /no /hehe /cry Main abbreviations For Lunia specific terms, see " in-game terminology." *'GM' - Game Master *'PM' - Private Message *'priv' - private chat *'4u' - for you *'brb' - be right back *'btw' - by the way *'cul8r' - see you later *'g2g' or gtg - got to go *'gg' - gotta go or "good game" *'k' - okay *'kk' - okay, cool *'l8r' - later *'np' - no problem *'omg' - oh my god/gosh *'pls' or plz - please *'ppl' - people *'sry' or soz - sorry *'thx' or ty - thanks or thank you *'wat' - what *'ya' - yeah *'gl' - good luck *'hf' - have fun *'cya' - see you List of chat abbreviations 0-9 *'404' - I don't know (adopted from the http error code 404) *'4u' - for you A''' *'''a3 - anytime, anywhere, anyplace *'aap' - always a pleasure *'aar' - at any rate *'aas' - alive and smiling '' *'add''' - address *'adn' - any day now *'aeap' - as early as possible *'afaik' - as far as I know *'afk' - away from keyboard *'aisb' - as it should be *'aka' - also known as *'aml' - all my love *'aota' - all of the above *'asap' - as soon as possible *'a/s/l' - age/sex/location *'asl' - age/sex/location *'at' - at your terminal *'atm' - at the moment *'ayec' - at your earliest convenience *'ayor' - at your own risk *'abtr' - any bumming to report B''' *'''b4 - before *'b4n' - bye - now *'bak' - back at keyboard *'bau' - business as usual *'bb' - bye bye *'bbiaf' - be back in a few *'bbiam' - be back in a minute *'bbl' - be back later *'bbs' - be back soon *'bc' - because *'bcnu' - be seeing you *'bf' or b/f - boyfriend or best friend *'bfh' - bitch from hell *'bff''' - best friends forever *'bfn''' - bye - now *'bg' - big grin *'blnt' - better luck next time *'bm&y' - between me and you *'bol' - best of luck *'brb' - be right back *'brt' - be right there *'bta' - but then again *'btdt' - been there, done that *'btw' - by the way *'bcoz' - because C''' *'''cam - web camera *'cas' - cracking a smile *'cmiiw' - correct me if I'm wrong *'cmon' - come on *'cnt' - can't *'cob' - close of business *'cos' - because *'coz' - because *'cr8' - create *'crb' - come right back *'crbt' - crying really big tears *'cu' or cya - see you (later) *'cua' - see you around *'cul' - see you later *'cul8r' - see you later *'cwyl' - chat with you later *'cyo' - see you online *'cys' - see you soon *'cth' - cleaning the house *'cuz' - cousin *'cz' - because D''' *'''da - the *'dl' or d/l - download *'degt' - don't even go there *'diku' - do I know you? *'dqmot'- don't quote me on this *'dno' - don't know *'dnt''' - don't *'dts' - don't think so *'dv8' - deviate *'dw' - don't worry E''' *'''ebkac - error between keyboard and chair *'ec' or ez - easy *'eg' - example or evil grin *'ema' - e-mail address *'emfbi' - excuse me - butting in *'eod' - end of day *'eom' - end of message *'ezy', ez or e-z - easy *'eoc' - end of chat F''' *'''f2f - face to face *'f2t' - free to talk *'fbm' - fine by me *'fc' - fingers crossed *'fd's' - fair dos *'ficcl' - frankly I couldn't care less *'fitb' - fill in the blank *'fk' - f*ck *'fnx' - thanks *'fomcl' - falling off my chair laughing *'frt' - for real though *'ftw' - for the win *'ftc' - for the cake *'fwiw' - for what it's worth *'fya' - for your action *'fyeo' - for your eyes only *'fyi' - for your information *'f8' - fight *'f9' - fine *'fotb' - fluff on the bag G''' *'''g - grin *'g2cu' - good to see you *'g2g' or gtg - got to go *'g2p' or gtp - got to pee *'g2r' - got to run *'g9' - genius *'ga' - go ahead *'gal' - get a life *'gb' - goodbye *'gbu' - God bless you *'gd' - good often repeated to be gdgd *'gdr' or gd/r - grinning, ducking, and running *'gf' or g/f - girlfriend *'gfi' - go - it *'gg' - gotta go or good game or good godly in some online games. *'gg no re' - good game, no rematch *'giar' - give it a rest *'gigo' - garbage in, garbage out *'gj' - good job *'gl' - good luck *'gl/hf' - good luck, have fun *'gmta' - great minds think alike *'gna' - gonna or going to *'goi' - get over it *'gol' - giggling out loud *'gr8' - great *'gr&d' - grinning, running and ducking *'gt' - good try or get *'gtfo' - get the f*ck out! *'gtg' - got to go *'gth' - go to hell H''' *'''h&k - hugs & kisses *'h2cus' - hope to see you soon *'h8' - hate *'hagn' - have a good night *'hags' - have a good summer *'hago' - have a good one '' *'hand''' - have a nice day *'hf' - have fun *'hhis' - head hanging in shame *'h/o' - hold on *'hoas' - hold on a second *'hru' - how are you? *'hth' - hope this helps *'hv' - have I''' *'''iac - in any case *'ianal' - I am not a lawyer *'ib' - I'm back *'ic' - I see *'icbw' - it could be worse *'idawtc' - I don't agree with that comment *'idc' - I don't care *'idk' - I don't know *'idts' - I don't think so *'idunno' - I don't know *'ig2r' - I got to run *'iirc' - if i remember correctly *'ilbl8' - I'll be late *'ily' or ilu - i love you *'im' - instant message *'imao' - in my arrogant opinion *'imho' - in my humble opinion *'imnsho' - in my not so humble opinion *'imo' - in my opinion *'ims' - I am sorry *'inal' - I'm not a lawyer *'indtd' - it's a nice day today *'iow' - in other words *'ipo' - international pile on *'irl' - in real life *'irmc' - I rest my case *'iuss' - if you say so *'iykwim' - if you know what I mean *'iyo' - in your opinion *'iyss' - if you say so J''' *'''jb - just because *'jic' - just in case *'jk' - just kidding *'j00r' - your *'jac' - just a sec *'jic' - just in case *'jja' - just joking around *'jk' - just kidding *'jmo' - just my opinion *'jp' - just playing *'jpp' - just playing player *'jtlyk' - just to let you know *'jsun' - just so you know '''K' *'k' - okay *'kk' - okay, cool *'kl' - cool *'kiss' - keep it simple, stupid *'kit' - keep in touch *'kotc' - kiss on the cheek *'kotl' - kiss on the lips *'knim' - know what I mean? L''' *'''l33t - elite *'l8' - late *'l8r' - later *'lbr' - little boys room (bathroom - male) *'ld' - later, dude or long distance *'lgp' - let's get pissed *'lgr' - little girls room (bathroom - female) *'lol' - laugh out loud or lots of love *'lmao' - laughing my ass off *'lmaopop' - laughing my ass off POP! *'lmb' - lick my balls *'lqtm' - laughing quietly to myself *'lsl' - laughing so loud *'ltm' - laugh to myself *'ltns' - long time no see *'lylas' - love you like a sis *'lyk' - like M''' *'''m8 - mate *'milf' - mum I'd like to f*ck *'mfi' - mad - it *'mmc' - mayor mccheese *'msg' - message *'mtf' - more to follow *'mtfbwu' - may the force be with you *'musm' - miss you so much *'myob' - mind your own business N''' *'''n - and (though often completely omitted) *'n2u' - new to you *'n1' - nice one *'n8' - night *'nbd' - no big deal *'nvm' - never mind *'ne' - any *'ne1' - anyone *'ni' - not interested *'nfm' - none - me or not - me *'nimby' - not in my back yard *'nlt' - no later than *'nm' - nothing much *'nmjc' - nothing much, just chilling *'np' - no problem *'no1' - no one *'noob' or nub - beginner; "newbie" *'noyb' - none of your business *'np' - no problem *'nrn' - no response necessary or no reply necessary *'nt' - nice try *'ntu' - new to you *'nvm' - never mind *'nw' - no worries or no way *'nwo' - no way out *'nvm' - '' never mind'' *'nbtr' - '' no bumming to report'' O''' *'''omg - oh my god *'oic' - oh, I see *'omw' - on my way *'oo' - over and out *'ooh' - out of here *'ootd' - one of these days *'op' - on phone *'otb' - off to bed *'otl' - out to lunch *'otoh' - on the other hand *'ott' - over the top *'ottomh' - off the top of my head *'otw' - off to work *'ova' - over *'o' - a hug as in xoxo P''' *'''pcm - please call me *'pdq' - pretty damn quick *'plmk' - please let me know *'pls' or plz - please *'plu' - portable love unit *'pm' - private message *'pmfi' - pardon me - interrupting *'pmfji' - pardon me - jumping in *'poahf' - put on a happy face *'ppl' - people *'prolly' - probably *'prt' - party *'prw' - people are watching or parents are watching *'ptmm' - please tell me more *'pu' - that stinks *'pwn' - own *'pxt' - please explain that Q''' *'''q - question or queue *'qik' - quick *'qt' - cutie R''' *'''rofl burger - burger made from rofl sauce. *'rofl cakes' - dessert from rofl burger *'roflcops' for police helicopter in the Antarctica *'rodl' - rolling on door laughing *'rofl' - rolling on floor laughing *'rotfl' - rolling on the floor laughing *'rotflol' - rolling on the floor laughing out loud *'rotfluts' - rolling on the floor laughing unable to speak *'roflmao' - rolling on floor laughing my arse/ass off *'rp' - roleplay *'rl' - real life *'rme' - rolling my eyes *'rmv' - results may vary *'rsn' - real soon now *'ruok' - are you okay? S''' *'''s icnr - sorry, I could not resist *'s ig2r' - sorry, I got to run *'sab' - smiling a bit *'sal' - such a laugh *'say' - smiling at you *'sbtsbc' - same bat-time, same bat-channel *'sc' - stay cool *'sete' - smiling ear-to-ear *'sis' - snickering in silence *'sit' - stay in touch *'slap' - sounds like a plan *'slp' - sleep *'slpn' - sleeping *'smb' - suck my balls *'smhid' - scratching my head in disbelief *'smt' - spinal manipulative therapy *'snafu' - situation normal all fouled up *'so' - significant other *'sol' - sooner or later, also shit outta luck *'somy' - sick of me yet? *'sotmg' - short of time, must go *'soz' or sry - sorry *'spk' - speak *'spst' - same place, same time *'ss' - so sorry *'ssdd' - same shit, different day *'ssinf' - so stupid, it's not funny *'str8' - straight *'stfu' - shut the f*ck up *'stpoy' - slap the piss outta you *'stq' - search the Web *'suitm' - see you in the morning *'sul' - see you later *'sup' - what's up? *'syl' - see you later *'sxci' - sexy T''' *'''t+ - think positive *'ta' - thanks a lot *'tafn' - that's all - now *'tam' - tomorrow a.m. *'tb' - text Back *'tbd' - to be determined *'tbh' - to be honest *'tc' - take care *'tgif' - thank God it's Friday *'tht' - top heavy tw@t *'thnks fr th mmrs' - thanks - the memories *'thts' - that is *'thx', thnx, thnq or ty - thanks or thank you *'tia' - thanks in advance *'tiad' - tomorrow is another day *'tlk2ul8r' - talk to you later *'tma' - text message ads *'tmb' - text me back *'tmi' - too much information *'tmot' - trust me on this *'tmr', tmz or tomoz - tomorrow *'tmwfi' - take my word - it *'tnstaafl' - there's no such thing as a free lunch *'toy' - thinking of you *'tpm' - tomorrow p.m. *'tptb' - the powers that be *'tq' - thank you *'tstb' - the sooner, the better *'ttfn' - ta ta - now *'ttly' - totally *'ttml' - talk to me later *'tttt' - these things take time *'ttyl' or ttul - talk to you later *'ttys' - talk to you soon *'tu' or ty - thank you *'txt' - text *'txtm8' - textmate *'tym' - time *'tyt' - take your time *'tyvm' - thank you very much *'tfpi' - thanks - popping in U''' *'''ugtbk - you've got to be kidding *'uktr' - you know that's right *'ul' - upload *'ur' - your or you're *'uv' - unpleasant visual *'uw' - you're welcome V''' *'''vf - very funny *'vms' - very much so *'vmsi' - very much so indeed W''' *'''w/ or w''' - with *'''w/c - wrong chat *'w/e' - weekend or whatever *'w/i' - within *'w/o' - without *'wam' - wait a minute *'wan2tlk' - want to talk *'wat' - what *'wayf' - where are you from? *'wb' - welcome back or write back *'wb2my' - write back to my *'wg' - well good *'whteva' or woteva - what ever *'wiifm' - what's in it - me? *'wk' - work or week *'wkd' - wicked or weekend *'wombat' - waste of money, brains and time *'wrk' - work *'wrud' - what are you doing? *'wt' or wut - what *'wtb' - want to buy *'wtf' - what the f*ck *'wtg''' - way to go *'wth' - what the hell or what the heck *'wts' - want to sell *'wubu2' - what you been up to? *'wuu2' - what are you up to? *'wu?' - what's up? *'wubu2?' - what have you been up to? *'wuciwug' or wysiwyg - what you see is what you get *'wuf?' - where are you from? *'wuwh' - wish you were here *'wwyc' - write when you can *'wylei' - when you least expect it *'wat' - what X''' *'''x or xxx - kiss *'xlnt' - excellent Y''' *'''ya - your or yeah *'ybs' - you'll be sorry *'ygbkm' - you've got to be kidding me *'ykwycd' - you know what you can do *'ymmv' - your mileage may vary *'yr' - your *'yw' - you're welcome *'ypos' - you piece of sh!t *'yboc' - you bunch of cunts Z''' *'''zzz - bored or sleeping ---- See also * Shortcut Keys